Honeyglows With Lemon
by Arcade Lackey
Summary: This story contains the love-making scenes I decide to write for 'The Honeyglow Surge'. Lemon warning. I try to keep them as tasteful as possible. Relevant pairings are listed in chapter titles.
1. Jet and Crumbelina 1

**Author's Note:** I'm putting any lemons I feel like writing into this 'story'. This first one is Jet and Crumbelina's first time. As far as its placement in the story, this would be in chapter 50 of 'The Honeyglow Surge'. Ralph and Vannie are on chapter 2, if that's what you specifically came here for.

Keep in mind that everyone in these chapters are adults (in case you've not read the story).

* * *

Jet and Crumbelina went into his room, his fingers interlocked with hers. Jet slowly flipped the switch to turn out the lights and closed the door, eliciting a sigh before they took off their shoes and socks with the intent to just go to sleep.

Crumbelina's heart raced as Jet turned to her, smiling warmly, eyes full of love. She felt as though her heart would melt. She gave him a warm smile as she walked closer to him and kissed him tenderly on the lips, then said, "I love you.." _Like it even needs to be said at this point._

Jet gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into another tender kiss before saying, "I love you too.." _More than I ever thought I could love someone._

Crumbelina bit her lip softly, her heart pounding in her throat. _I.._ "D.. Do you want to?" she asked, barely above a whisper. _I do.._ She rested a hand on Jet's chest.

It took a second for Jet to fully understand the question, his heart began to race. His breath trembled as he traced the side of her face with his hand. "Y-yeah.." he said softly as he carefully led her backwards to his bed.

"Just keep quiet," Crumbelina whispered as she sat at the front edge of the queen sized bed while Jet locked the door.

"I hope Charley doesn't hear us," Jet whispered nervously as he returned to Crumbelina, who had since taken off her hat and put it aside on the dresser. _I hope I don't mess this up.._

Crumbelina smiled nervously in agreement before whispering, "S-so how are we going to do this?" _This is the first time I do anything even remotely like this.._

"I-I don't know," Jet whispered with a nervous laugh, "This is a first for me. Just tell me if I do anything you don't like, and we'll go from there.." She nodded with a smile. As Jet tenderly kissed her lips and slowly raised her arms and slid off her new latte colored shirt, revealing her caramel colored bikini top. "It.. looks good on you.."

"T-thanks," she said, smiling shyly as she stood up and slowly pulled off his blue racing jacket.

He took off his white t-shirt as she carefully undid his pants, sliding them down so that he could step out of them. _I can't believe I'm doing this.._ She smiled, their faces having long since turned beet red.

Her milk chocolate colored shorts were next, leaving the best for last. Jet swallowed hard, his throat having gone dry. He tugged at the strings of her bikini top, slowly revealing her bare breasts. His heart was racing so fast that he thought he'd have a heart attack. He smiled nervously and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close as he trailed kisses down the side of her neck.

She resigned herself to his desires entirely, following his lead wherever it would take them.

He gently lowered her backward into the bed, having remembered it was even there in the first place. He pulled off his boxers and the rest of her bikini, the only remaining barrier between the two.

"A-are you ready?" Jet whispered nervously. _I have to be absolutely sure.._

"Y-yeah," Crumbelina whispered back, "I'm ready.." She smiled hesitantly. _Don't keep me waiting.._ They felt an indescribable ache in their codes, waiting anxiously for the gap between the two to disappear.

Jet trailed kisses down her chest and rested his hands on her hips before gently closing the distance between them. She tightly grabbed the bedsheets and let out a quiet moan as a wave of indescribable pleasure hit them all at once. Jet took the briefest of moments to collect himself before pulling back and softly heaved into her once more, leaning down to kiss her deeply. She draped her arms around his back, pulling him even closer, deepening their kiss further as he continued to thrust into her slowly at an even pace.

Crumbelina's breath quivered as wave after wave hit the two of them. It felt as if their codes were becoming one, each filling what the other was missing. She struggled not to claw into his back as his pace quickened ever so slightly and moaned quietly in content. Jet forced himself to slow down, feeling as if it would be the end of things at the rate he was going. He gently caressed her breasts as he trailed more kisses along her neck. He felt as if his code just knew what she wanted, what she needed, and followed its guidance unquestioningly.

Crumbelina couldn't resist any longer and turned him onto his back and kissed him passionately as she began to instinctively move her hips while on top of him. Jet winced at the sudden shift of pleasure as she continued, holding his head in place with her hands as she kissed him more deeply and passionately. They began to sweat lightly, small beads forming on their naked bodies as she continued pressing him into her more deeply with each thrust.

"C-Crumbelina," Jet moaned quietly, feeling as if he were about to explode.

"H-hang in there," Crumbelina quietly moaned back, her code begging him to last one more second, one more minute, as long as he can..

"S-slow down a little," Jet begged in a hushed tone, "At this rate.." His code was begging for more, but he knew that he wouldn't last much longer like this.

Crumbelina struggled to do as he asked, eventually finding a slower rhythm that worked for both of them.

Jet ran his hands along her sides lovingly as he let another quiet moan escape. He caressed her breasts again before running a hand through her hair to the back of her head, resting the other on the back of her neck.

Crumbelina couldn't take it any longer, pulling herself up and quickening her pace. She knew she was almost there. "Just a little longer, Jet," she begged quietly, small moans escaping her mouth as he gently rested his hands on her waist.

After a while, they just knew that it was the right moment. All at once they heaved into each other as deeply as they could and silently moaned before collapsing into each other, completely exhausted, still connected.

Crumbelina smiled and breathed a sigh of satisfaction as she kissed Jet tenderly on the lips once more. _Thank you.._

Jet smiled, caressing her cheek as he kissed her. _You were amazing.._

They laughed quietly, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, I'm not so sure how I did with this, since it's my first time writing something like this. It probably could have been longer, but well, what can you expect for a first time?


	2. Ralph and Vannie 1

**Author's Note:** This corresponds to the end of chapter 100. It's Ralph and Vannie's first time. So if you want to see the lead-up to this moment, start there.

* * *

The two were in Ralph's room at the castle in Sugar Rush 2.

Ralph sighed and slowly hugged Vannie, resting his head on her shoulder. "If you're **really** sure about this.." _I would be **lying** if I said I didn't want this. I wanted it for weeks, keeping it to myself.._

"I **am**," Vannie said warmly as she hugged Ralph back tightly, "Come on.." _You won't regret this, I promise.._ She smiled and gently pulled him over to the bed.

Ralph's feet apprehensively obeyed the flow Vannie had set for them. "You wouldn't rather turn off the lights first?" he asked with all the embarrassment and anxiety in the world.

"Not a chance, Ralphie," Vannie said with the most inappropriately innocent smile Ralph had ever seen her pull, "I'm gonna get a nice, thorough look at exactly what I'm dealing with here."

Ralph scoffed in embarrassment and crossed his arms as Vannie sat at the edge of the bed and slipped off her boots. _She certainly knows my weaknesses. Just what exactly am I getting myself into? I should take a deep breath and calm down some._ He took a deep breath. _Didn't help any._

Vannie smiled at him sweetly as if she knew exactly what it was she was doing to him. _I hope I'm pulling off the 'I'm not nervous at all' look well.. One of us has to look calm. Should I say something to provoke him?_

Ralph's heart did somersaults, seeing how beautiful she was, as she pulled off her mismatched, striped leggings while faintly humming the Sugar Rush theme song. He desperately fought the numerous urges he could feel mounting in his gut telling him to just go for it. _Patience.._

"You're being awfully quiet, Ralph," Vannie said mischievously, "Are you going to be okay?" _Keep your cool, Vannie. You've got to maintain control here or we risk him trying to back out._

"**I'll** be just fine," Ralph said hesitantly, with a hint of mischief, "It's **you** I'm worried about." _I'm not so sure you know what **you're** getting into.._

"Would you like to help then since you're so concerned?" Vannie asked teasingly as she slowly stood up in front of him, "I'll let you take care of the rest?.." _Having you take charge could be good too._

"You're asking for it," Ralph scoffed playfully. _You're so unpredictable sometimes. It makes it difficult to 'take initiative' as you put it._

"I've **been** asking for it, Ralph," Vannie said while rolling her eyes playfully, giving him an annoyed smile, "You're not going to keep me waiting, are you?" _I'm practically jumping out of my skin here._

Ralph stretched his jaw a bit, his lips curling into a wide smile. "You're incorrigible." _Is it wrong that I'm enjoying the fact that we're dragging it out? Regardless, I can't just stand here watching forever._ He chuckled to himself nervously as he cracked his knuckles.

"Uh-oh, **someone's** getting serious," Vannie said teasingly, "Come and get it." _Probably not the perfect choice of words. I want him to take his time._

"And **someone's** finally getting nervous," Ralph said wryly as he gently leaned her down backward onto the bed and slowly pulled off her brown, ruffled skirt_. As much as I'd like to jump right in, I **somehow** doubt that's appropriate._

Vannie chuckled, mostly to herself. _That's the ticket Ralph. Nice and slow like that. Savor the moment with me._ Before Ralph knew it she had unbuttoned and unzipped his khaki cargo pants.

Ralph raised an eyebrow, letting a small sound of surprised amusement escape as he stood back, letting his pants fall to the floor, revealing a pair of burgundy and red, plaid boxers.

"You planned your outfit thoroughly," Vannie said teasingly, "Or is that what you always wear?" _Did I really have to comment on that? I don't want to embarrass him at least until after.._

"It's what I always wear," Ralph scoffed playfully as he looked her in the eye warmly and tapped her on the nose, "I expected teal, to be honest." He looked down to her panties which were a pale white. His heart leapt. _Not yet.. **Control** yourself._

"There **is** such a thing as too much of one color," Vannie said whe playfully wrinkling her nose, "Not that anyone but you or I will ever see them." She gently and eagerly slid her fingers under Ralph's white tank top and with Ralph's assistance, pulled it off of him. She smirked and hummed a one-note song of approval as she explored this new territory with great care. _I don't know what you were so worried about, silly._

Ralph chuckled. _Hang in there just a little bit longer.._ "I suppose that's true," he said as he started to reach for her teal tank top, but stopped halfway, clenching his fists for a moment before continuing apprehensively. _A little more an we'll be there._

"I won't bite," Vannie said teasingly as she slowly lifted her arms so that Ralph could more easily slide her tank top off. _We're really going to do this. We're **really** going to do this!_ She giggled. "Almost there~."

"I know~," Ralph eagerly sang back in her little tune. _I can hardly wait~.._

"Hang on, you're going to have trouble with this part," Vannie said with a chuckle as she undid the clasp at the back of her pale white bra. Her face flushed with honeyglow as Ralph slowly pulled it off, as if she only just then realized just how exposed she truly was. _You better say something nice._ She beamed nervously in embarrassment.

Ralph suddenly let out an excited breath. He smiled warmly and nervously said, "You have **no** idea how hard this is for me.. Holding back.." _You're so beautiful I could game over.. _His cheeks burned with honeyglow more fiercely than he had ever felt before. _Just one more piece of the puzzle. Just one more.. Crap, two technically._ He began to slowly reach for her panties, swallowing hard.

"Nah ah ah.." Vannie said teasingly as she put her hands on the backs of his, "It's my turn." _You've had plenty of turns, buster. You're the first to be completely stripped._

Ralph scoffed playfully and nodded in mock annoyance. "Of course," he said in a nervous, yet welcoming tone.

Vannie got on all fours at the edge of the bed and slowly pulled down his boxers. She tried to hide the fact that she gasped in shock. _He really wasn't kidding.._

"Having second thoughts?" Ralph asked nervously, "I-I wouldn't blame you.." _After coming all this way it would be a crime.._

"N-no," Vannie said with a nervous giggle, "I just didn't know um.." She chuckled in embarrassment. _Just wow.._

"I warned you," Ralph scoffed, "You thought I was exaggerating?" _A 'gift' from the developers thanks to these hands, I guess.._

"Well I know better now.." Vannie said wryly as she leaned back onto her elbows, slightly perched up with her knees in the air, "Alright, Ralph. **Now** it's your turn." She could feel her heart race more intensely than she'd ever experienced. Not even getting first in an extremely close race could compare.

Ralph took a deep breath and swallowed hard again. _**Finally**.. I swear if I hear a single knock on the door right now this entire game will be feeling it for weeks. _He slowly pulled off the final article of clothing and dropped it on top of the pile they had started. "A-are you sure **I** should be the one on top? You're the one who always does the driving for me.." he asked nervously. _It's taking every ounce of patience, but I wouldn't want a giant looming over me, regardless of circumstances._

Vannie tried to stop it, but she grinned wide in embarrassment at his predictable metaphor. "Well I've never driven this kind of vehicle before.. But I can give it a try." _You're such a gentleman.. We're going to have to change that._

Ralph gently lifted Vannie into his arms and moved her aside slightly as he took her place in the middle of his large bed. _This wait is torturing me. _He smiled a warm, nervous smile, feeling her smooth skin against his.

Vannie settled herself on top of him, her heart beating wildly in preparation. _Am I **really** ready for _this? He's so **big**.. She smiled a warm, nervous smile in return to show that they were on the same page. _I have to do this. We can't put this off forever, and I don't want to anyway. _She took a deep breath and raised herself to move him into position. _Here goes. Slow and steady.._

Vannie winced in a gentle mix of slight pain and pleasure as she slowly slid down as far as she could. She giggled as signals fired off in her mind. _The wait was so worth it._

Ralph winced as well, as they finally formed their connection. It took everything he had to prevent himself from 'helping' her. _If I do anything now, I don't think her body can take it.._

Vannie leaned down, smiling at Ralph mischievously and asked, "So far so good?" _I_ _think I can do this now._

"Y-yeah," Ralph said shakily with a nervous smile as he clenched his fists at his sides, "A-are you okay?"_ **You're** the one at risk.._

Vannie took a deep breath and with a smile said, "I'm okay.. I think I'm good now." _It_ _just takes a little time._ She smirked and raised herself slowly before allowing herself to come back down. _I don't want to end this venture so soon. She nearly choked on a surprised breath._

"D-don't force it if-" Ralph started.

"I'm **fine**, Ralph," Vannie grinned as she placed a finger on his lips, "I'm just getting used to the controls." She kissed him tenderly and began to move at a slow, steady pace. "Your hands look bored." She shivered as chills continuously ran up her spine.

"I think it's a bad idea for me to do **anything** right now," Ralph said with a nervous, mischievous smile.

The look on Ralph's face sent even more chills up Vannie's spine.

"I think we can risk it, Ralphie," Vannie said with a smirk as she grabbed his arms briefly, "Do whatever you want."

Ralph grinned mischievously and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you now." _I can_ _practically feel exactly what you want me to do. _He sat up some and grabbed her by the waist with both hands, lifting her off of him.

"Woah," Vannie said excitedly at her sudden loss of control. Her heart skipped several beats as he passionately yet softly swung her into his old position, looming over her playfully. _**That's** it!_

"Are you scared?" Ralph asked with a tentative smile, rubbing the sides of her legs, running his hands all the way up her body, resting them at the sides of her chest. He bent his head down to her.

"Terrified," Vannie answered teasingly as she grabbed the back of his head, planting several eager kisses on his lips before deepening the last passionately.

Without breaking their kiss, Ralph repeatedly heaved into her, slowly at first, but after a few moments felt his patience wear too thin to bear. _I **should** slow down.. _He quickened his pace and moved a bit more roughly.

Vannie winced at the slight pain he was inflicting on her unintentionally. She dug her fingernails into the back of Ralph's neck. _Don't you think you should slow down?_

Ralph snapped back to reality and stopped suddenly. "S-sorry.." _I really should be a little more careful._

"You really should be a little more careful, okay?" Vannie said softly as she lovingly ran her hands along Ralph's chest. _I'm not mad._

Ralph smiled a relieved smile and took a deep breath before resuming with the utmost care. He trailed kisses down her neck and gently wrapped his hands around her hips. _I_ _don't know how much more of this I can take._

Vannie wrapped her legs around the back of Ralph's. _You're not stopping yet._

Ralph chuckled into her neck and said, "Not yet, huh?" _Well I'll **try**.._

"Nuh uh," Vannie said with a giggle. _I've game overed and gone to heaven._

After a few more minutes Ralph shook his head. "S-sorry," he said regretfully, "I can't go much longer than this.." _I know you've done a few laps already, but there's always time for more.._

"You've more than done your share, Ralph," Vannie said in a satisfied tone, "It's okay to cross the finish line now." _I've crossed it a few times on my own~.._

Before long, Ralph lifted Vannie into him. He shivered as he used every last ounce of willpower he had to help her cross the finish line one last time.

Ralph slumped down beside Vannie using the last of his strength, for the moment at least. He happily wrapped a large arm around her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit sore. He chuckled to himself in amusement. _Sorry about that._

"That's not funny, Ralph," Vannie said with a laugh, "I guess some gloves are just made 'stretch-to-fit' though.. I suspect you have no complaints about doing this from now on?" _Sorry wouldn't cut it.. I'm not sure why I imagined him saying sorry.._

"That all depends on various circumstances," Ralph said with an embarrassed smile. _I_ _must be hearing things._

"I think we've entered a new era," Vannie said with a chuckle, "I think Vanellope might be getting her own room soon.. But knowing her she'll probably hide it from Dad for a while, knowing how he reacted before." _She could stay in my room.._

"Well in **that** case," Ralph said lovingly as he pulled her closer to him, "I think I'd have to say 'yes'." _I suppose I didn't have to worry so much._ The honeyglow surged within his cheeks fiercely at the thought of what they had just done after so much waiting.

Vannie's face flushed with honeyglow as well as she said, "Good.. I'd ask if you wanted to go again, but I think we should really get some sleep." _I don't know if I could take another round so soon anyways._

With that, the two went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the lack of updates on 'The Honeyglow Surge', guys. My internet has been out the last few days, but it should be back to normal soon. Stealing a neighbor's wifi for this. I had to retype this into my ipod because my computer doesn't catch the network for some reason.

Regardless, you can expect a lot more Ralph and Vannie chapters here as the time for them comes :).


	3. Rancis and Taffyta 1

**Author's Note:** This takes place during chapter 102 of 'The Honeyglow Surge'. For reference, 'revitalizing chews' are a food item in a TobiKomi game they went to earlier in the day called Adrenaline Rush. As their name implies, revitalizing chews revitalize the person who eats them. So they're basically overloaded with energy at the moment.

* * *

"Well I guess you've been kept waiting long enough," Taffyta said sweetly as she slowly walked up to Rancis, and even more slowly draped her arms over his shoulders, "Don't you agree?" _Like I haven't kept __**myself**__ waiting.._

"I'd be **lying** if I said no," Rancis said, trying his best to not show his excitement, "And it would **also** be a pretty dumb move on my part." He smirked as he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Those revitalizing chews Shanks gave us sure came in handy, huh?" _You were 'dead bones tired' earlier._

"Yeah, I'd be too tired otherwise," Taffyta said teasingly as she stroked his hair, "You'd better thank your lucky stars." _I already did._

"I do that every day I'm with you," Rancis said sweetly as he rubbed her back, staring into Taffyta's eyes lovingly. _Sap attack._

"You're already trying to overload me with sap," Taffyta said teasingly while shaking her head, "Careful with that quantity of sugar."

"Sap is my specialty," Rancis said wryly.

"Tell me something I don't know," Taffyta said while rolling her eyes.

"Drawing a blank on that one," Rancis said with a frown, "I wish I had something witty to say to that."

"You may have gotten first in the Random Roster Race," Taffyta said teasingly, "But you're off your game today in that regard." _You'd better do good in the races.._

"I think I'm satisfied with how things turned out though," Rancis said lovingly as he kissed her neck. _If I had a chance to change anything, I wouldn't._

"Well I guess so," Taffyta said with a giggle, "You've been waiting for years." _So have I._

"Only weeks, technically," Rancis corrected wryly as he slid off Taffyta's jacket, "But you're right, it feels like years." _Maybe we should first.._

"Hang on," Taffyta said teasingly, "Let's at least go into the bedroom first." _The couch wouldn't be romantic in the slightest.._

"Good idea," Rancis said happily as he picked her up bridal style. _Don't go changing your mind now._

"Hang on!" Taffyta said with a surprised laugh, "You'd better not make me hit my head on anything. You're getting carried away." _I give you an inch, you take a mile._

"Correction," Rancis said teasingly, "**You're** getting carried away." He carried her into the bedroom and placed her at the edge of the bed. His face flushed at the prospect of seeing her in action.

Taffyta scoffed a small noise of excited embarrassment as Rancis moved in for the kill. _Alright, let's see what we've got in store.._

"Hang on, you're forgetting something," Taffyta said teasingly as she halted his advance, "I'm not about to be the only one **exposed** here." _You're turning into quite the animal, Rancis._

Rancis swallowed hard with a smirk and said, "Fine." He beamed with excitement as he yanked off his jacket and shirt, slid off his shoes, undid his belt, and pulled off his pants. "Now, any more complaints?" _You're just stalling. It's cute though._

"No.." Taffyta said sheepishly as she looked away. _I didn't expect you to be __**that**__ quick about it.._

"Now, shall I take your clothes off for you, or will you do the honors?" Rancis asked wryly. _I honestly don't know which would be mo__re__ exciting._

Taffyta giggled sheepishly and said, "You're too much, Rancis.. Sit down here, I'll do it for you.." _I'll give you your little show._ She swallowed hard as she stood up, then watched as Rancis eagerly sat in the spot on the bed where she was sitting just a moment sooner.

Rancis beamed lovingly in Taffyta's direction as she slowly pulled off her white t-shirt and tossed it onto a marshmallow chair near the bed. _You really are perfect for me.._

Taffyta kicked off her boots, slid off her light pink skirt and unclasped the hook of her pale white bra, keeping an arm over the front of her chest. _I'm glad you appreciate this. _She giggled sheepishly as she slightly averted her gaze from his raised boxers.

"I love you," Rancis said sweetly, "I don't say that nearly enough.." _I don't know what other kind of response to give right now.._

"Well thank you, Rancis," Taffyta beamed while shaking her head slightly, "I love you too.." _There, I can say it too, you know? I don't know how I should go from here. There's so many ways.._ She finally and reluctantly completely removed her bra and walked closer to where he sat on the bed before covering her chest again. "Y-your turn.." _You're the animal here, I might as well let you figure this out for the both of us. _Her cheeks burned brightly as she was bombarded with various emotions. _Just don't be too fast about __**this**__.._

"Take a seat then," Rancis said sweetly, "Don't worry, I have a pretty good idea." _This is going to be a memorable experience for the both of us, I don't want to ruin it by being hasty._

Taffyta chuckled softly and did as she was told, lowering her arm in the process. She rested both of her palms on the edge of the bed and gazed into his eyes longingly. _I've kept you waiting a long time.. Well, only a few weeks of that was __actually __my fault._

Rancis smiled sweetly, returning her longing gaze in turn as he gently placed his hand on her cheek, then kissed her tenderly on the lips, slowly deepening the kiss passionately as he placed his hand on her shoulder and softly leaned her down onto her back. He loomed over her, never breaking their kiss for long.

Taffyta beamed on his lips and giggled through her nose as she wrapped her arms around to the back of his neck. _We should get started.._ She slid her hands down past his chest to his stomach before lightly gripping his boxers.

"Ah," Rancis said with a knowing chuckle as he temporarily broke their kiss, "Good idea.."

"I know you must be ready by now.." Taffyta said sheepishly, "We do want to sleep tonight, after all.."

"Well, I was **plugged in** ready," Rancis said with a sheepish chuckle as the two of them pull off his plaid, brown boxers and her pale while panties. _I'm almost a little scared to go further than this__ though__. I hope she isn't disappointed after all this waiting.._

Taffyta beamed knowingly. "Come on," she said lovingly, "This is your reward, take it.." _I know you're worried, but everything will be fine. You told me that just the other day, you know?_

Rancis laughed and said, "I know.." _I just want this to be as much of a reward for __**you**__.._ He slid her closer to the center of the bed and shifted her legs before easing into her. He shut his eyes tightly as a sudden surge of pleasure shot straight to his brain. He felt closer to her than he ever thought possible, straight down to their now-connected codes.

"You doing okay, Rancis?" Taffyta asked teasingly to cover up her own embarrassment. _You really have been holding back.._

"Swimmingly," Rancis said wryly as he slowly pulled back before heaving into her again. _Of all the expressions I've seen to this date, I think this one is definitely the best._ He grinned and placed a few eager kisses on the middle of her chest between slow, knowing thrusts.

Taffyta giggled as she ran her hands along his back. _Like that.._ "Rancis.." she softly moaned with another giggle.

Rancis continued to grin. _This is exactly what you want, isn't it?_ He began pushing into her deeper with each thrust, as deep as their bodies would allow, and trailed kisses up from her chest to her neck.

Taffyta eagerly nuzzled his neck in response, planting a few eager kisses of her own. _He's too good at this.._ She beamed as she kissed the base of his jaw before turning his head to face her.

Rancis gazed into her eyes lovingly. _She's enjoying this as much as I am, that's a relief.. _He kissed her passionately as he quickened his pace slightly. _This isn't a race. __We__ can take as much time as we need.._

Taffyta winced and broke out of their kiss to let out a small moan as wave after wave of pleasure shot through their systems. _Great. I was trying to avoid that, but- _She moaned again and swallowed hard. _I can't help it.._

"It's okay, Taffyta," Rancis said with a grin, "Be as **loud** as you like.." _Like this, hmm? I hope I can keep this up.._

Taffyta let out another stifled moan an almost struggled to say, "Oh shut up." She giggled as her hips moved in tandem with his, like they had a mind of their own. She let out numerous stifled moans as Rancis quickened his pace further.

Rancis winced and shut his eyes tight as he pushed his forehead into her shoulder, letting out a brief gasp of pleasure.

Taffyta laughed between moans. _You can't hide it from me.. But really~._

"Secret's out," Rancis said with a chuckle. _I want to make this last as long as possible, but at this rate I really can't.._ He rested his hands on either side of her stomach and forced himself to slow down, though he could feel his code screaming in protest. _I ha__te that I have to.._

"What? Getting tired?" Taffyta asked playfully as she managed to compose herself, "You sure that's wise?" _I was so close.._

"Alright, you asked for it," Rancis said with a laugh. _I was hoping to make this last, but you leave me no choice. _He quickened his pace again, heaving into her even more deeply and faster than before. He chuckled as the itch that began to form in his code was instantly scratched.

"I love you.." Taffyta said with a moan as she pulled him into her as tightly as she could.

"I love you too," Rancis said with a grin as he planted several kisses on her lips, eagerly deepening the last. _I don't want this to end so soon, but.._

"It's okay, go ahead," Taffyta said longingly. _I'm ready~._

Rancis heaved into her for a while longer before thrusting into her once more, gasping in indescribable pleasure. He swallowed hard again a he watched her relish in the same indescribable feeling. He forced himself to heave into her a few more times, watching as she beamed a satisfied smile. He eased himself down beside her and pulled her into a loving embrace.

The two of them breathed deeply for a while, basking in each other's loving presence. Then Rancis grinned and wryly asked, "Again?" They both still had plenty of energy to spare as it turned out, as they quickly recovered from round one. _**Thank**__ you, 'revitalizing chews'! I'm going to buy __**so many**__ of those.. I hope they're cheap._

Taffyta groaned playfully and said, "I guess we'll **have** to if I plan on getting any sleep. I'm **still** not tired after all that." _Twice.._ She giggled. "I suppose it's not such a bad idea regardless." _I'm sure our relationship won't be all about this.. I don't know what I've been so worried about that for. Waiting has been __a saccharin-coated nightmare__._

"Just can't resist," Rancis said wryly.

"Says **you**," Taffyta said wryly, "Just get on it already."

"That's the **plan**," Rancis said wryly.

An hour later, they finally got to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sure many of you would like to see round two written out as well.. But to be honest, I think that would be overkill, haha. Suffice it to say that round two was Taffyta on top.


End file.
